


Onward to Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Kayfabe Compliant, Kevin is really bad at communication, M/M, Sami annoys everyone around him almost constantly, Swearing, aggressive affection, bby!wrestlers trying and failing to figure their shit out, mostly good natured friendly ribbing, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, terrible first aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is New Years and Sami is having the time of his life.</p>
<p>No, really. Sami swears that this party is awesome.</p>
<p>Honestly, he has never been this happy. If only he could stop THINKING so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onward to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! o/
> 
> SO! This is another one that just kinda snuck up on me. You know I've put off the Masks we wear Forever like three times now because I keep getting attacked by new fic bunnies? Its getting ridonk.
> 
> HOWEVER! Despite my difficulties getting these two to just calm down a minute and actually let me post, this one came pretty easy. Came out a mess too. I could barely read it when editing, it was so run together and misspelled. Granted, my grammar and spelling are always awful, but seriously. I swear I wasn't drunk when I wrote this.
> 
> Regardless, here it is, the next bit of mess that is these two train wrecks. This one is from Sami's point of view. Originally it was supposed to go back and forth between the two, one fic at a time, but then The Way Forever Hurts happened and the rest is history. For the record, as of right now, the next fic is going to be the Masks we wear Forever, but I make no promises. I didn't get any new ideas when writing this one, so maybe I'll actually get to post tMwwF next.
> 
> Pffft, yeah, I know that is a fools dream. Oh well. I guess well find out!
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Edit: It occurs to me that calling him Dragon might get confusing to those of you who know Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan? GODDAMN wrestlers and their GODDAMN multiple personality disorders!) as The Dragon, but the one in this is Super Dragon. I would call him Danny Lyon but this is all Kayfabe so we're not using real names, no matter how convenient. He's mostly just there because I vaguely remember him and Excalibur being involved (were they a tag team? god I need to go back and watch tiny baby idiots fling themselves around flea markets and church basements) so I figured they came as a pair.

Sami grimaced, choking a bit as he swallowed the liquid.

Eddy chuckled, clapping Sami hard on the back.

“Not a fan of beer huh?” Eddy said, taking a drink of his own and smiling at Sami fondly.

Sami put a hand on Eddy’s shoulder to steady himself. Pulling in a breath through his nose (all he could smell was the horrible, horrible swill he’d just ingested)

- _never_ doing that again-

\- Sami licked his lips, trying to swallow the awful taste down just to get rid of it before it made him puke.

Shoving Eddy slightly, Sami straightened, glaring accusingly between the bottle in his hands and his friends glowing smile.

“That was the worst. Why would you do that to me?” Sami said, shooting Dragon a betrayed look. Not that Dragon noticed, as he was curled forward in his chair, tears rolling down his cheeks as he laughed at Sami’s misfortune.

“Aw, don’t be mad. I just wanted to see if you’d like it. Though I suppose you thinking beer is gross shouldn’t be surprising, given you’re personality. You want something else instead?” Eddy set his own drink down and picked up a bowl of chips, grinning at them like they were his best friend.

Sami pulled back like Eddy had threatened him.

“Uh, no thanks. I’m totally good on the drinking front tonight.” Sami put his beer down on a nearby table and backed away as if the bottle would chase him down and demand to be consumed.

“But Sami, it is almost the new year! Don’t you want to take part in the festivities?” bellowed Franky, coming up to wrap Sami in a great bear hug.

Sami winced as the breath was crushed from his lungs. Reaching up, the much skinnier wrestler enveloped Franky in a bear hug of his own, albeit much smaller and less bone-crushing. Leaning into the touch briefly, Sami felt something loosen in his chest, like he could breath a little easier now, despite the stiffly muscled arms constricting him.

“Just being with friends is more than enough celebration for me Franky, you know that. I’m fine just spending time with you all.” Sami gasped out, resisting the urge to clutch Franky tighter as the larger man set him down. Sami tucked his hands in his hoodie pocket, waiting for the slightly hysterical sensation to pass.

“God really? You are such a fuckin’ clingy bitch.” Excalibur griped, walking past them, throwing another beer at Eddy and shoving a bag of sweet tarts at Sami.

“Oh! You found some! Thank you Ex.” Sami said, shooting the man a warm smile.

Excalibur just grunted, pulling the lid off a beer bottle with his teeth and waving a dismissive hand at them as he walked back out into the living room, the chattering of the other party guests swallowing him. Eddy rolled his eyes, opening the beer with a wry chuckle.

“Man Sami, I think Ex likes you.”

Sami shrugged, “I get that a lot.”

Dragon choked on his hot dog, while Franky studied Sami, looking suddenly thoughtful.

“You do seem to have an affinity for foul tempered friends.”

Sami shrugged, sifting through the bag of candy, chewing the sweets and avoiding Franky’s eyes. It wasn’t that he disagreed with the idea that he was drawn to less than ideal friendships-

-mom and dad still don't know what they are _talking_ about-

-its just that Sami knew where this conversation was going. He knew what Franky was hinting at (or who he was alluding to, rather) and Sami would prefer not to discuss Kevin right now. Not with the party go-ers (mostly other wrestlers and their friends and family) milling around the kitchen, talking and laughing. Not here where Sami’s friends Eddy, Dragon, Ex and Franky were all just trying to enjoy themselves.

They didn’t need Sami dragging them down with his insecurities and fears and melodrama.

Not that there was any drama going on. Everything was fine. Sami was just being stupid, worrying about nothing. Which was ridiculous anyway, Kevin was the last person Sami should be worried for. Kevin was perfectly capable of taking care of himself without Sami mother-henning him constantly. Sami was sure he was over reacting, Kevin had survived 18 years of his life without Sami, one little trip to another city by himself-

- **without** me. why did he _leave_ me behind?-

-wasn’t going to change a thing. They were still friends, still an on-again off-again team, still each others world. Well, Kevin was Sami’s world. Sami was ... Kevin didn’t hate Sami, of that Sami was sure. Sometimes it was hard to tell if that was true or not, but Sami knew when he was disliked, despite how oblivious everyone seemed to think he was. Besides, Kevin was far too honest (in his own lying way, if that made sense) to pretend to like Sami when in reality he hated him. If Kevin felt that way, if he left on his own yesterday morning (before Sami got up) because he didn’t want to travel together anymore-

-not be _friends_ anymore, not be **_everything_** anymore-

-then Kevin would have said something. Kevin was not one to let a petty insult or rude denial go left unsaid, so he wouldn’t have snuck out quietly before the sun rose. Kevin would have woken Sami up roughly and told him exactly why he was leaving and how much he hated Sami’s guts before leaving without him.

Not that it mattered. That hadn’t happened. Kevin had left quietly in the early hours of the morning, not even a note to tell Sami where he’d gone. Sami had found out yesterday afternoon that a promoter had requested Kevin specifically in a town nearby.

Why exactly Kevin had told fucking Dragon that (and not Sami) was irrelevant.

Regardless, where Kevin was now was neither here nor there. Sami had found out from Eddy-

-because **everyone** got to know where Kevin had gone and what he was doing except Sami apparently-

-that Kevin would head to the next show like they had originally planned, after he got done, so it would all be fine. They would meet up in the next town over and then Sami would feel dumb for worrying and he could tell Kevin how stupid he had been and they could both laugh at how pathetically clingy Sami could be sometimes.

“-makes me think of pineapples and squid.”

“Franky, I don’t think he’s listening.” Eddy’s voice broke through the fog in Sami’s brain, making him snap his head up, a roll of candy hanging out of his mouth, hand still buried in the bag. Sami felt his cheeks heat as he realized all three of his companions were watching him. At least they seemed amused instead of angry.

“Sorry?” Sami mumbled around the sweets, “What were we talking about?”

Franky and Eddy exchanged looks while Dragon rolled his eyes. Slipping off the stool he’d been sitting on, Dragon walked away from the kitchens center isle and toward Sami.

Dragon stopped in front of Sami and cocked his head, studying Sami intently. Sami withered under the scrutiny, waiting for Dragon to say whatever it was he wanted to say and praying they were not about to have a conversation about why Sami had been spacing out just seconds ago.

Dragon shook his head, look skyward briefly before elbowing Sami lightly.

“You just gonna hog all the good shit, greedy?” Dragon reached forward, shifting a hand through the bag in Sami’s arms.

Sami squawked, tugging the bag halfheartedly, “Hey! I asked Ex first! They’re mine.” he whined petulantly, even as he held the bag open for Dragon.

Dragon snorted, sticking one roll in is mouth then rustling around for another, “Tough shit Sami. Ex is my pain in the ass, anything he touches is mine. Besides, didn’t your mom ever teach you to share?” he grumbled around the candy in his mouth.

Sami was trying to get the candy out of the roll using only his teeth, his hands occupied with the bag.

“Yeah, but that lesson probably,” Sami muttered, surprised either of the could actually understand each other at this point, “-didn’t sink in as well as she’d have liked.

-only in regards to **certain** things. really _important_ **certain** things-

Not that Sami was possessive or anything. He could let things go. He knew when he was being too clingy or too overbearing. Admittedly, sometimes he caught on too late and the person he was mother henning got annoyed, but Sami was good about backing off. Sami could do that. He could walk away and let someone spread their wings on their own and fly away, knowing that they would eventually come back to him, because friendships could last through all sorts of things.

-not our friendships. **everyone** leaves-

Not everyone.

- **Kevin** left-

_**NO**_.

He just went to another town to do another show. That didn’t mean anything. Kevin would come back and he and Sami would still be friends (even though Kevin was a much more important person to the wrestling would than Sami) and it would be great. It would be mostly like it always was and then Sami could stop hyperventilating every time he thought about Kevin leaving him behind to go on to fame and glory without him.

-take me **with you**. I just don't want to be here alone without you _please_ -

Sami drew in a breath as he became aware of Eddy watching him somberly. Sami felt his cheeks redden as he was caught wrapped up in his own turmoil filled thoughts again.

“Sorry, did you say something?” Sami asked, trying to conjure up a smile, not sure how well he did. Kevin was always better at the pretending than Sami. Better at lying.

- ** _exactly_** -

Eddy shook his head, un-twisting a roll of sweetarts. “No. Just wondering if you’re alright? I know its gotta be tough,” Eddy gestured around vaguely, indicating the party around them and presumably all that was Sami’s existence without Kevin.

-there is no existence without Kevin. when is he coming back?-

Sami coughed uncomfortably, eyeing Dragon and Franky, who seemed absorbed in an argument about something, snatching candy out of the bag and waving them around wildly.

Sami shrugged at Eddy, trying to play it off as no big deal, “I’m great. This party is awesome, you guys are always fun to hang out with. Which, by the way, thank you. I know I’m not the first or even twentieth guy anyone wants to hang out with. So thanks for inviting me I know everyone must have groaned in annoyance-”

“Sami, stop. We both know why I invited you.” Eddy looked Sami dead in the eye, all amusment going out of his gaze, only concern and sympathy left.

“We both know who you would rather be celebrating the new year with as well.”

Sami dropped his eyes, unable to stand the compassion in Eddy’s gaze.

-well he is not **wrong** -

Sami heaved a sigh. “I just don’t understand why he didn’t _tell_ me. Why doesn’t he ever _**tell**_ me anything?”

Eddy shook his head, leaning forward to bump their shoulders together. “I get that it can be shitty to accept, but Kevin can do his own thing. He will eventually have a life that doesn’t involve you, you know. When he finally gets his break and explodes into the big leagues, he’s not going to stay here in the dumps with us losers and we can’t ask him too.”

Sami felt tear prickling his eyes and a mixture of grief and fear clogging his throat.

“I know that Eddy. I can live with him going off and being amazing wherever life takes him. I want that for him. Kevin deserves it, even if he doesn’ think he does sometimes. I just wish he would-” Sami cut himself off, closing his eyes and trying to keep the tears from falling.

Eddy leaned back, watching him knowingly.

“You want to go with him. Its okay you know, wanting some fame for yourself. I get that it can be rough watching a friend leave you behind and head for greener pastures while you’re left to choke and die on the dust in their wake. Kevin loves you, he’s not leaving you out of malice or hatred.”

Eddy was looking at him with sympathy as Sami tried to control his emotions and formulate a response that wasn’t befuddled confusion. Eddy seemed to think that Sami was jealous of Kevin’s success and Sami wasn’t quite sure if that was true.

Sami had thought so yesterday morning, the burning sensation in his blood and the deep ache in his heart he’d assumed were just jealousy. Jealously that Kevin had gotten requested specifically and not Sami. Jealousy that Kevin had gotten an opportunity that Sami hadn’t. Jealousy that Kevin was going to get more exposure than Sami.

But as Sami talked more to Dragon yesterday afternoon and found out that Kevin had told Dragon about the show **last week**. Dragon had known a whole week before Sami, in fact Dragon had been under the impression Sami already knew. As Dragon had told him these things, Sami had felt the burning and the ache again, but as much as he had liked to wish it was so, it definitely didn’t feel like the kind of jealously he wanted it to be.

Then Sami had run into Eddy, who had heard from Franky (who had heard form Dragon- god, wrestlers gossiped like retirees’) that Sami hadn’t known where Kevin was. Eddy had proceeded to tell Sami all he knew about Kevin and the show he had gotten called to and the feeling came back, stronger and more painful then ever. With every word Eddy spoke Sami felt himself getting more and more angry at Kevin **and**   _Eddy_ because-

-how dare he! I tell him _everything_ and then he goes off and fucking abandons me the first chance he gets and doesn't even have the **decency** to tell me where the fuck he went so I can be rooting for him even when we're not together. on top of that the asshole tells **_everyone_** where he is going and what he is doing but does he take _thirty seconds_ to wake me up before he leaves and tell me whats going on? no!-

- ** _bastard_** -

-because Sami wanted to be by Kevin’s side. Selfishly wanted to be Kevin's only confidant. 

Sami sighed, giving Eddy a helpless shrug. It was easier to let Eddy think that Sami was jealous of Kevin fortune than to try and explain that what Sami was really jealous of was Kevin telling everyone else before his best friend. For two days now it had seemed like everyone besides Sami had know about Kevin leaving and that had made Sami burn with jealousy. Why was he the only one denied Kevin’s confidence? Why didn’t he get to share in Kevin’s joy of success? What did Sami do to deserve being cast aside like so much used tissue without a thought to how he would want to celebrate with Kevin over this achievement?

-petty-

Sami grimaced. That was true. He was being very petty and slightly awful, which was probably why he had been pretending to be jealous over Kevin’s career advancement and not where his affections apparently lay. Also, why Sami wasn’t correcting Eddy’s assumption that Sami was jealous of Kevin’s success.

It was easier. Easier to pretend that Sami was jealous for shallow, surface reasons rather than hurtful, heart aching ones. Because Sami could deal with being jealous of Kevin’s success, he could deal with the mixture of pride for his friend and sadness for himself that that brand of envy brought.

Sami wasn’t sure he knew how to deal with this type of jealousy. It bubbled up from the depths of his soul it seemed, took his breath away and made him ache for Kevin to call him, let him know that he was okay, that they were okay, that Kevin wasn’t gone forever, that he still loved Sami and that they were going to be fine despite Kevin’s silence before.

Eddy opened his mouth, looking at Sami like he wanted to ask something-

-oh god no more questions. I'm sorry alright? just let me be sad in _peace_ -

-but before he could Excalibur came back into the room, a smug grin on his face. He walked over to Sami, snatching the now half empty bag of sweets out of his hands.

“Hey!” Sami protested, making grabby hands as Ex pulled the bag of deliciousness away, “No taksies-backsies! You gave them over fair and square!”

Excalibur laughed, “You aren’t going to need them. They’d be wasted on you anyway in a minute.”

Sami blinked at him, puzzled.

“Aw, give him a break. The way things have been going, Sami might need all the candy he can get.” remarked Franky, shooting a slightly concerned look at something over Sami’s shoulder.

“Isn’t like Sami’ll have room for anything else in his mouth tonight anyway. Gimme!” said Dragon, also glancing at something behind Sami before shoving Ex roughly and tugging on the bag in his hands. Ex shoved back and they descended into squabbling as Sami looked at Eddy, confused.

-did I **miss** something?-

Before he could ask a heavy arm dropped down onto his shoulders with enough force to send Sami forward, almost making him fall flat on his face. A hand came up, thick calloused fingers and firm palm pressing a little too hard into Sami’s sternum.

_Home_ and **_happiness_ ** filled Sami’s nostrils as body heat surrounded him, making Sami feel as if he was warm for the first time in two days.

- _oh_ -

Sami turned, not able to help the bright smile jumping to his lips, wishing for nothing more than to back Kevin into the nearest corner and wrap himself around his best friend until neither of them could move. Happiness so bright and warm it took what little breath Sami still had away rose in his chest, making tears prick the back of his eyes again, though they were happy tears this time.

Reaching up Sami laced his fingers with the ones still steadying him, his other arm wrapping around Kevin’s waist and drawing him as close as Kevin would come, their intertwined fingers trapped between their bodies. Breathing in all that made his world continue to turn, Sami pulled back slightly and beamed at Kevin.

“Hey! Welcome h- back! Welcome back. How was the show? Did you get any good souvenirs?” Sami chirped, trying to stamp down any lingering resentment over Kevin not trusting him. Now was not the time.

-not that Kevin would care about us being upset if it was-

“Man I bet you had to rush around to get here so-” something occurred to Sami as he babbled, trying to drown out the traitorous little voice. “Hey, is everything alright? Why are you back so early? Dragon said that you were going to meet us in a couple of days in the next town?”

Okay, Sami still needed to work on his bitterness. There was definitely more jealousy in that statement than Sami wanted if the way Eddy was tilting his head in contemplation, staring intently at Sami, was any indication.

Sami was distracted from the thought by Kevin, who abruptly leaned forward and buried his unshaven face in the crook of Sami's neck, drawing in a deep breath before letting it out loud and long, the molten air grazing Sami’s skin making the slighter man flush. Kevin’s arm dropped from Sami’s shoulders and his fingers pulled away from Sami’s, making Sami open his mouth to protest.

Sami’s objection was cut off as Kevin’s thick arms wrapped around Sami’s waist tightly, a little (lot) too tight honestly and Sami drew in a sharp painful breath as his lungs were constricted. Either not hearing or not registering the sound, Kevin walked into him, Sami moving backwards instinctually until they crashed rather loudly into a table.

Sami felt a stab of concern for Kevin’s hands, which were now squished between their bodies and the table, but instead of voicing this concern he dug his fingers into Kevin’s back, relishing the slight sigh he got in return and then feeling bad for hurting him-

-right, like Kevin minds. have you even **met** him?-

-and running what he hopes is a soothing hand over the spot. Sami brought his other hand up, burying his fingers in dark hair, pressing as close as he could get to the center of his universe. Kevin still had his face buried in Sami’s neck, still breathing in deeply and Sami wondered at the fact that Kevin had  **missed** him. Apparently as much as Sami **missed** Kevin.

Kevin’s fingers were flexing at the small of Sami’s back, curling and uncurling in the dip above the base of Sami’s spine. Sami tried to stop his breath hitching every time Kevin’s nails scraped his skin, the little noises not something he wanted to have to explain later.

Kevin seemed to be trembling, his clammy skin pressed so tightly to Sami that the slighter man could feel Kevin’s every move intently. Concerned, Sami pulled himself somewhat out of his delirious euphoria and shifted, trying to get a good look at Kevin, to see if he was injured. Slipping a leg forward, Sami pressed a calf (as gently as he could in their tangled position) against Kevin’s knee, the one that always gave him trouble.

Sure enough, the heavyset man flinched, though he didn’t move away, just pulled Sami closer and pressed forward, legs slipping between Sami’s, preventing the slighter man from moving more than his head and arms. Pulling in a breath, Sami gave Kevin’s hair an insistent tug, pressing up to meet him and running soothing fingers over his shoulders.

“Hey, Kev? You alright? Do you need me to get some ice for your knee?” Sami murmured, reluctant to let go, but knowing that they needed to move, get Kevin to calm down and relax the muscles that Sami could feel were bunched tight and stiff all around him. Not that this was unusual, Kevin was often like this after a match. Tension and aggressive restlessness were not uncommon (the opposite actually; this reaction was common for Kevin, as when he fought, he did so with all of himself, leaving him drained and exhausted afterward) but Sami was worried none the less.

Kevin was usually a bit better about dealing with himself after a match. Sami wondered what had happened to throw him off this way.

Kevin grunted, seemingly unwilling to move, his hot breath still ghosting over Sami’s throat and making it hard to think. Drawing in a rough breath of his own, Sami twisted in Kevin’s grip, biting back a pained groan when Kevin responded by squeezing him impossibly tighter. Determined, Sami twisted some more, moving both hands to Kevin’s shoulders and pushing firmly, shifting his hips against Kevin’s to get some leverage.

Something gave and Kevin abruptly staggered back, though not far enough for Sami to get out of his reach. Kevin was staring at Sami wide-eyed though, which meant Sami had his attention and had finally broken him out of that weird, dark place Kevin went to after a paticularly bloody or violent match.

Reaching up, Sami cupped Kevin’s face and leaned into his space, hoping he was somewhat of a comfort or solid piece of ground for the half feral wrestler.

“Kevin. Kevin, listen, hey, its okay. I dunno what happened but you should sit down and let me get you something for the pain. And some ice for your knee. Just sitting down would probably help. Can you do that for me?” Sami asked, stroking a scruffy cheek with his thumb.

Kevin stared at him for a long moment, his dark eyes alight with so many different things Sami didn’t know where to start. After a tense silence, Kevin blinked, ending the stare down with a sharp exhale and a somewhat less aggressive snap of his head.

“I’m not a fucking rabid dog Sami, fuck. Get off me.”

Despite his words, before Sami could pull his hands back and go get his friend some ice and an aspirin, Kevin nuzzled into Sami’s hand, his chapped lips brushing Sami’s palm for a moment before he turned, staggering over to the isle and dropping exhaustedly down onto a stool.

Sami dropped his hands quickly, trying not to dwell on the way his palm burned, like Kevin’s touch had left a brand on his skin. Sami was contemplating how rude it would be to rifle through someone else’s freezer as he headed across the room but was stopped by Kevin, who snapped an arm out, griping Sami’s wrist and pulling him down. Sami plopped down on a stool, looking at Kevin in exasperation.

Kevin ignored him, turning away from Sami and leaning with his back to Sami, most of his body weight listing backwards to settle against Sami’s side. Sami adjusted, putting a hand on the back of Kevin’s stool to steady himself and shooting the others a helpless look.

Franky was already headed towards them, a zip lock of ice, a tea towel and two sodas in his hands. Sami had never appreciated the other wrestler more than that moment and he vowed to do something awesome for the large man at some point.

Kevin opened his eyes long enough to take the relief and wrap the zip lock in the towel, settling it over his knee before leaning his head back and sighting contentedly.

“We won’t have to worry about money for at least a few months. That fucking idiot payed me a couple grand and I made some shit up about traveling and food so I got and extra five hundred. We’re set for a bit.” Kevin mumbled after being quiet so long that Sami was sure he’d fallen asleep. Eddy, Ex, Dragon and Franky glanced over briefly, but continued their conversation instead of interrupting.

Sami shifted as quietly as he could, trying to ignore the numbness in his arm.

“That is great Kevin. I’m glad. I’m sorry you had to exhaust yourself to get it though. With all that cash you could have stayed somewhere-”

“No. It was too much ...I wanted- I needed-” Kevin trailed off then shook himself, as if reseting his thoughts.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m back now. Here is to 2004 being as profitable, yeah?” Kevin held his pop can out and Sami stretched his own out, wincing at the awkward angle but managing to bump them together.

“Cheers.” Sami said, taking a drink and leaning against his friend, relishing the _warmth_ and _home_ and _**us**_.

“Cheers.” Kevin agreed, something like wistfulness in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like maybe Kevin's mood didn't come off quite the way I wanted it there. I don't really know how to fix it without making Sami think and do things he wouldn't do (because he doesn't get to see Kevin's thoughts like we do and there is NO WAY Kevin would TELL Sami *certain* things) so I'll just leave it and hope Kevin comes off as confused and aggravated as I meant him to.
> 
> If anyone is concerned (this isn't really a spoiler for anything) Kevin is just all befuddled about being separated from his tiny, clumsy, moron friend. We're in the phase of the series where they've kinda learned to live with each other, now they have to learn to live without each other for short periods of time. Yes, this is going to go EXACTLY as badly as you think. Anyway, nothing actually happened while he was away, Kevin didn't kill anyone. He just drove all night and didn't eat for like 36 hours.
> 
> Because he is dumb as shit and really bad at communicating. God forbid he just go 'hey Sami I got a call from some schmuck who wants to pay me two grand to wrestle in his backyard. I'll meet you in philly in three days.'
> 
> Oh Kevin <3


End file.
